


More Than Bees

by rosworms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, HSAU, High School AU, M/M, fuckin' bees, teen sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosworms/pseuds/rosworms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tumblr prompt from iamthatonechick "They are in high school and Sam is on the soccer team while Cas is part of a bee keeping club and Sam accidentally kicks the ball at the bees or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Bees

“We gonna meet up after practice?” Sam asked his boyfriend. Castiel looked up to him. 

“Yes. I got the bees today. It’s almost time for honey harvesting.” Castiel smiled enthusiastically, his eyes sparkling in amusement as Sam shuddered. 

“I still think you are crazy.”

“Only because you are scared of them.”

“As well I should be! They have stingers and…. stingers.” 

“Mmm… you just keep your soccer balls over on your side of the field and away from my hive and you’ll be fine.” Castiel shook his head and chuckled at his giant fraidy cat. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Sam stepped away, turning and dropping his ball just to kick and balance it as he made his way to the field with the rest of the soccer team.

It was a hot day and the sun shined bright. Sam was drenched in sweat after drills and was now sucking down a bottle of Gatorade. 

He could see Castiel’s beloved apiaries from where he stood, but he was glad he was too far to see the individual bugs. He really hated those bees. Three individuals moved slowly around the area in big white and gray outfits. Sam wondered which one was his beekeeper.

“Winchester! Get your butt over here!” Coach’s voice startled him and he coughed on his drink. Shit, he hadn’t been paying attention. “Passing drills! Partner up!”

Sam approached Garth, a scrawny second stringer that was usually picked last by everyone. Sam didn’t mind him, though. Garth was a klutz, but he had one of the kindest hearts Sam had ever met.

“Alright, I’ll start.” Sam started running, keeping the ball in front of him as Garth ran along with him on the opposite side. He gently kicked the ball to Garth and ran along, waiting for it to come back. Garth tripped over the ball, but recovered and sent it back. 

“Good, good! You got it!” Sam encouraged. He decided to put a little more force into his kick, realizing what a shitty idea that was only a second after the ball sailed across the field… passed Garth and into the circle of apiaries… sending one beekeeper off his feet and into one of the wooden structures.

The beekeepers head gear came off as he fell, revealing Castiel’s startled face which was quickly overshadowed by an ominous cloud. 

“Shit!” Sam quickly changed direction and ran to the apiaries, his fear of bees now outdone by his fear for Castiel. He raced as fast as he could and pulled Castiel a few feet and dropped and wrapped his body around Castiel’s head, trying his best to shield him. 

The little stings weren’t so bad, over and over again. It wasn’t until the area filled with smoke and everything got quiet that Sam started to feel the building pain that seemed to go deeper with each moment.

“C-Cas?” He moaned, uncurling his body. Castiel looked up at him with wide eyes, a few red swollen spots on his face and neck. 

“Sam… oh Sam, you are stung everywhere. Oh… let’s get you to the nurse’s office… and then to the doctor if you were stung too many times.” Castiel stood and shook himself off. He pulled Sam up. “Guess you got over your fear of bees?”

“Heh, not a chance.” Sam shivered, closing his eyes as he let Castiel pull him along. If anything, he would be scarred for life. And the pain was still building. It was radiating out from each sting point.

“Sam? Are you having trouble breathing?” Castiel’s words were slow and cautious. Sam hadn’t noticed the whistling sound coming from himself until then, but it made sense with the tightness in his chest.

“Just the heat and humidity.” Sam waved it off. 

“And your face being red?”

“Just ran for twenty minutes in the heat.” Sam gasped out. Actually, it was getting harder instead of easier to breathe. 

“Sam, have you ever been stung by a bee before?” Castiel’s voice was frantic as he began to support more of Sam’s weight. 

Sam shook his head and his knees weakened as the movement made him dizzy. 

“Sam!” Castiel yelled as Sam fell to his knees. He reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out an Epipen and jammed it into Sam’s thigh. He kept one on him in case of latex exposure, but it seemed Sam was in greater need of it at the moment.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Castiel looked up after he counted to ten and saw Garth shifting timidly from one foot to the other.

“Allergic reaction… and probably a toxic reaction from so many stings. Do you have a car?” Castiel asked, not wanting to wait for an ambulance to drive all the way there and back to a hospital when they could just make a one way trip. 

Garth nodded, realizing what Castiel wanted to do, and helped the beekeeper lift Sam and carry him to his jalopy of a vehicle.

A few hours later, Castiel was sitting on a bed with Sam as the taller boy received oxygen and an IV of antihistamine and cortisone. Sam seemed exhausted, but in better spirits than he was while stingers were being removed. His brother had already arrived and was currently dealing with the insurance and paperwork at the nurse’s station. 

“You saved my life.” Castiel nudged Sam with his elbow. Sam’s laugh echoed inside the oxygen mask. 

“And now you can’t make fun of me for my fear of bees. They are deadly little bastards.”

“Sure, when you threaten their home and territory.” 

“Don’t even try to defend them. I’m you boyfriend and they tried to kill me.” Sam dramatically turned his head away.

“I will always love you more than bees, Sam Winchester.”


End file.
